


Hey, Can I Ask You For A Favor?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Early morning is the best time to have some fun
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

The slow rhythmic pattern of Geoff’s hips was nice; an easy pace for a lazy morning bang

“Mmm, fuck” Ryan breathed, hand resting over Geoff’s one and rubbing at the tattooed knuckles

“Am I going too slow?” Geoff asked, nuzzling between Ryan’s shoulder blades

“Nah, s’ good” Ryan hummed, back arching a little more to press into Geoff’s pelvis

Lying on their sides, they enjoyed the leisurely pace till they finally built to their peaks, Ryan spilling into his hand and Geoff into the condom

Neither of them really enjoyed using a condom, but it made for easier clean-up when getting in a quick bit of fun before work

After tossing it in the general direction of the bin while Ryan cleaned his hand off with a tissue, Geoff flopped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh

“We’re getting good at this”

“At what? Having sex?” Ryan asked as he leant back on the headboard

“Having sex and not getting caught” Geoff corrected

Ryan huffed a laugh

“You sound like a teenager having sex in their parents’ house; we aren’t sneaking around like school kids”

“Yeah, but as soon as the others find out we are sleeping together it’s going to be a shit show of jokes and obscene gestures” Geoff said

“Eh; they’ll get bored with it soon enough” Ryan dismissed

“You do remember what it was like with you and Meg…” Geoff said

Ryan’s stare went a little blank

“Hey, can I ask you for a favor?” Ryan said “make sure you wear lots of deodorant so you don’t smell like sex”

Geoff chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s thigh

“Can do”


End file.
